Ouji
by Naohara Levy
Summary: Porque Haruto y L-Elf merecían ser felices. Y al final de los días, un Príncipe nació en medio de la paz que ambos crearon. [HaruEru/R15/Mpreg/Bad End]


**Esto es una continuación de mi anterior historia HaruEru.** Después de tanto tiempo, decidí hacer esto para conmemorar los tres años de Valvrave (abril/12) por adelantado. Espero no ser la única que aún adora éste fandom.

En las notas finales dejaré algo para curiosear y una explicación por si no habéis entendido algo.

Está un poco fuera de la trama en el final. Estáis advertidos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tras muchos días en letargo, Haruto despertó. En el medio de una habitación sucia y con un ambiente pesado. A su lado se encontraba un traje roto a pedazos y lo que parecía ser sangre estaba impregnado en él.

Un dispositivo soltó un chillido y segundos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver lo que parecía ser una manada de gente que traía en brazos a un cuerpo durmiente, bastante pálido y de cabellos plateados.

 _ **-L-elf?-**_ A balbuceos pronunció el nombre de su compañero y las personas que lo llevaban en brazos, simplemente le soltaron a un lado de la puerta y después se retiraron.

 _ **-Haruto..?-**_ La voz débil de L-elf sonó en la habitación haciendo que los ojos de Haruto se llenaran de agua, estaba feliz de que ambos estuvieran bien después de la caída del Valvrave.

Entre quejidos y traspiés, L-elf se levantó del piso y acudió dónde Haruto. Su rostro estaba cubierto por sus cabellos ahora un poco más largos que antes.. sólo traía puesta una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta los muslos, mismos que se encontraban llenos de moretones. _"¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?"_

 _ **-Oye.. L-elf..-**_ No podía hablar bien, su lengua parecía estar entumecida.

 _ **-El módulo está bien..-**_ Para alivio de Haruto, L-elf supo exactamente qué responder. Pero definitivamente no podía estar tranquilo, no cuando su compañero lucía tan mal. _**-Pero nosotros estamos estancados aquí.-**_ Haruto preocupó, su mente formuló que algo de Dorssia aún existía y que habían sido capturados.

 _ **-L-elf..-**_

 _ **-A-drei.. te odia ¿sabes?-**_ La voz del estratega se escuchaba mal, se oía cargada de tristeza y al borde del sollozo. _**-Yo, te traje de vuelta usando eso.. y él nos vio.. corrimos con la mala suerte de que él había venido a rescatarnos. Nosotros estamos muertos para todo JIOR.-**_

Haruto cerró los ojos, cuando notó que las mejillas de L-elf estaban húmedas.. no era normal aquello, no le robaría su privacidad. Si L-elf lloraba, entonces quería decir que ya no había nada más por intentar.

De un momento a otro, los sentidos de Haruto se volvieron borrosos y en desesperación lanzó un quejido. A punto de desmayarse estaba cuando escuchó la voz de L-elf decir _"Vuelve pronto"_ en medio de sollozos cortados.

* * *

La tortura comenzaba después de tres minutos. Aquél cadáver andante, se erguía en la cama y olfatea instintivamente el aire hasta encontrarlo. L-elf dejaba de llorar y suspiraba cansado, aquello era inútil, estaba hambriento y no iba a escucharle.

Después de tantas veces, el acto se volvió rutinario. Él mismo retiraba sus ropas y le esperaba en el piso, con las piernas abiertas, listo para que Haruto simplemente le penetrara hasta saciarse de sexo y sangre. Cuando se corría, inmediatamente caía dormido.

L-elf no lloraba más. Cuando los sirvientes de A-drei venían, él ya se encontraba listo para ir. Tomaba un baño e iba a su habitación, A-drei se divertía con él, a cambio de conservar la vida de Haruto.

* * *

Tokishima Haruto despertó en el medio de una habitación y a un lado estaba un ser durmiente, vestido con una bata blanca y un suero carmesí conectado en su brazo. Le daba la espalda, pero por el color de su cabello, aunque éste estuviera largo, supo que era L-elf.

Pronunció apenas su nombre, la lengua parecía no responder, pero fue suficiente para que aquella figura le percibiera.

 _ **-El módulo está bien, Haruto.-**_

Su voz sonaba tan diferente, tan seca.. justo como cuando aún era un soldado de Dorssia y en su vida no había color.

 _ **-L-elf..-**_ No podía moverse en absoluto y eso le dio un sentimiento de impotencia, quería alcanzarlo y hablarle correctamente, preguntarle qué pasaba. L-elf pareció escuchar sus pensamientos, pues procedió a levantarse y situarse frente a él.

Haruto vio, algo que le dejó impactado. El rostro de L-elf estaba demacrado, sus ojos que antes brillaban en violeta, hoy eran grises y un montículo en su vientre le hizo presentir lo peor. En su mente.. las repetidas veces que su modo hambriento le obligó a tener relaciones con él, saltaron para recriminarle y un latido que comenzó a escuchar, proveniente del vientre del estratega le confirmó lo obvio.

 _ **-Tokishima Haruto.-**_ Ya no había expresiones que mostrar _**-Mi cuerpo no va a soportar el nacimiento de tú hijo.. pero no se puede detener.. A-drei intentó lastimarme.. comencé a regenerarme de la nada.-**_ Y sin embargo sonaba algo asustado o quizás desesperado, Haruto estaba al borde de las lágrimas. _**-Probablemente ésta es la última vez.. yo, realmente fui feliz.. a pesar de Lieselotte.. a pesar de todo.-**_ Pero no había nada más que expresara lo que estuviera diciendo. L-elf estaba en su límite. _**-Él prometió cuidarlo y darle su título. Por amor a mi.-**_

Y a pesar de eso, no había nada que agradecer, porque aquello ni siquiera podría ser llamado piedad. Que el ex-soldado pareciera una estatua sin vida, no significaba nada.

Y después de escucharlo un poco, sus sentidos volvieron a opacarse.

* * *

 _"La enfermedad del hombre no tiene límites."_

Haruto estuvo seguro de ello, cuando, segundos después de despertar en el medio de una sucia habitación.. se encontró con un cuerpo blanco que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Estaba tan pálido, su piel se notaba fría.. pero su expresión de descanso era hermosa. Cómo si de pronto todas las preocupaciones se hubieran esfumado lejos de aquel ser.

Él también suspiró cansado y tras mantenerse un rato observando aquél cuerpo, el propio comenzó a aligerarse hasta que finalmente, mientras estiraba su brazo en dirección a su amigo.. su conciencia por fin se apagó.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

El capítulo tiene divisiones, porque quise manejarlo como episodios individuales en la mente de Haruto. Cada que él despierta, no recuerda nada de la vez anterior.

[Curiosidad: Por increíble que parezca. En una revista publicada por ahí del 2013 en Japón; salió un artículo con información oficial del "Príncipe" que sale en el anime siendo cuidado por Rukino.. y resulta que efectivamente es hijo de Haruto y L-elf. La forma en que fue concebido no está clara aún hoy, pero oficialmente es hijo HaruEru.]

Basé mi one-shot en ésta información y adherí mi propia teoría acerca de cómo llegó a tener el título de A-drei.

Para todos aquellos que amaron Kakumeiki Valvrave y su trágico final..

 **BLITZENDEGEN!**


End file.
